Bloodline Limit
by DestinyArmor
Summary: Natsu went on a village ruins located very far away from Fiore as a part of his quest, what will happen to him after he receive a strange power there, don't like don't read, Rated T for cursing, OOC Natsu
1. Cells

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and any of it's characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima**

Chapter 1: Cells

"What the hell is this place, it looks totally destroyed and deserted" Natsu thought as he wandered around what it seems an ancient village due to the several old houses and structures but most of them were already completely destroyed and on the top of that. There were five stone faces carved on the mountain behind it but the faces were barely recognizable, well if you're asking what Natsu is doing in a place like this, it's a part of his job quest to investigate a ancient village that was far away from Fiore and gather as much information as he can, a difficult and dangerous job indeed but the reward was satisfying and the rank wasn't S class too, it's an A Rank quest and 10,000,000 jewels, so he took it without hesitation (AN: I hope you can go back to Fiore safely, Natsu)

"Who knows….but it looks like this place isn't being lived for several years isn't Natsu" his partner cat Happy asked, flying beside his pink haired friend and shivering at the atmosphere that the village ruins was emitting while Natsu was inspect the houses they across one by one and found nothing so far

"Natsu, maybe we shouldn't take this job, it's so scary" Happy said as he looks around, fearing that some scary creatures jumped to them

"What are you saying Happy, we're only here to investigate, there shouldn't be any problem I can't smell anyone here, this place was completely deserted" Natsu reassured his partner cat as the two roam around with happy clinging tightly on Natsu, searching aimlessly everywhere until the two reached an old and crumbled building with a kanji sign 'fire' on it, they entered the said building and search the rooms and found nothing valuable, as they go deeper Natsu has to ignite his hand with his fire since it was getting darker, then he and Happy entered a room but unlike the ones they have searched it has a table and chair with some cylindrical thing on the shelves besides and a window that you can look through

"Maybe it's an office or some sort" Happy said, Natsu nodded and took one of the cylindrical thing, he blew the dust covering it

"Happy look, it's a scroll" Natsu said as he open it and look at the contents

"Natsu, it seems that they record some information on that scroll, we should obtained them and present it to the client" Natsu nodded as he took all of the scrolls and keep them, after they gather everything what it seems valuable, they left the office and continue the search until they stumbled on a underground passage on it

"Maybe there's something underneath" Natsu said

"Natsu, I think we gathered enough information that we can present, let's go back to Fiore, this place is really creepy" Happy said to him but to his shock and fear, Natsu open it ignoring the cat

"Let's go"

"I DON'T WANT TO-" Happy protest but Natsu grab his tail and dragged him down the two were walking and searching until they saw a vault made of thick metal Natsu tried to open it but it didn't move even a bit

"Didn't open" Natsu said

"Why don't you just melt it" Happy suggest

"Nice idea"

Natsu then place his hands then the air around his hands became hot, and just as he want to happened, the vault door melt into nothing, the two cheered

"You did it, Natsu"

"Yeah, let's go" Natsu said as they went inside and they gasped at the contents inside the gigantic vault

"What is this" Natsu was the first to speak, as they observe the cylindrical tubes, ten to be exact and each of it containing a piece of flesh that was soaked in formalin

"What the hell are these things" he asked

"Natsu, are these human cells" Happy deduced, he gasped a bit

"Human cells" he repeated as he observe it, he was about to touch one of the tubes but Happy stop him

"Natsu stop, maybe we shouldn't touch those things yet, I have a bad feeling about those things" he said

"….."

Natsu sighed then he put his hand away from it, Happy was right they don't know what will happen if he touches one of those strange things, he and Happy turned and was about to walk outside, then they heard a crack sound

"Eh..."

Natsu and Happy turned to see the tubes was slowly forming cracks around then it was shattered, and something flew towards them, Natsu gasped as the strange cells attached itself to his body causing an intense pain

"AHHHHHH!" Natsu screamed on the top of his lungs as the cells was overtaking his body, he ignite himself with his fire magic in order to burn them but it's useless because the cells were absorbing the fire as well as his power

"SHIT! What the hell are these things" Natsu mentally asked as he tried to remove them but it's already merging with his own body, soon Natsu fell due to exhaustion since his power was absorbed, the cells were no longer to be seen since it already enter Natsu's body

"NATSU!" Happy yelled, rushing to his dear friend but to his shocked, he not breathing anymore

"NATSU! Answer me" Happy called, shaking Natsu to wake him up but the pink haired man didn't respond

"Natsu, please get up…don't joke at the time like this" Happy said but Natsu remain unresponsive

"NATSUUUUU!" Happy cried

"GAH!"

Natsu abruptly get up, causing happy great relief

"NATSU!" Happy hugged him

"Happy….what happened" Natsu asked as he rubbed his head

"Are you alright Natsu" Happy asked him checking for any changes on him

"I-I'm fine….." Natsu said looking to his hand

"Is there's something wrong"

"No nothing….it's just…." he admit

"Just what…"

"Anyway, let's get this over with and go home" Natsu said, Happy nodded and the two search the whole village ruins and for the duration of their search, Natsu found a large scroll and for some reason, Natsu feels that he should keep the large one with him and that's what he did, then he returns to Fiore with Happy without any problems and report to their client about what they found out and handed the small scrolls except the big one which he hid outside of the client's house, on the trash bin to be specific and happy was there to guard it

"Thanks for your hard work young man, this scrolls you find was pretty amazing" their client said

"I-Is that so" Natsu said

"Yes it is, it might contain some information about the Legendary Wood Release of the Hidden Leaf Village"

"Wood Release….." Natsu repeated, slightly interested

"Yeah, there's a story that before Magic was discovered, there's a type of energy that the ancient people utilized and it was called Chakra and among them, there's one person that utilize it to grow and command trees and his name was Senju Hashirama and his power to grow trees was called Wood Release, it is said it has the power to suppress and even kill difficult beasts such as dragons" the client explain

"W-Wow, but why are you interested on that wood release anyway" Natsu asked, he was quite amazed at the story

"Sorry young man, I can't tell you my reason"

"O-Ok, so the reason you want a mage to investigate the village was….."

"That's right, I heard that all of his Wood Release Techniques were recorded in a certain scroll and was left on that village that's why I sent a job quest on all of the guilds but they found the quest was weird despite the reward but you took the quest and I really thank you for that, oh here's the reward by the way" the client said as he handed Natsu his reward of 10,000,000 Jewels, he was about to exit when the client ask him one question

"May I ask one thing" the client said

"W-What"

"Did you find any underground place or something like that, I also heard that the village was known for it's underground pathways and hidden rooms, I just want to asked if you happened to find one"

"…"

Natsu was about to speak but hesitated to tell him about the place where they found the strange cells that entered his body so…

"No I didn't, I only just manage to search the village itself, I don't know if there's any underground places and rooms beneath" Natsu lied, his gut tells that he shouldn't told him about the laboratory that he found

"I see that's unfortunate"

"Well can I go now, my partner's waiting for me outside?"

"I see, have a nice day young man"

"See you later gramps" Natsu said as he went outside, taking out the large scroll that was on the trash bin and walk home with Happy

"Natsu, how did it go" Happy asked, Natsu let out a grin

"It's done, and here's the reward" Natsu said as he showed Happy a large pouch containing the jewels

"That's great so, what are you going to do with that large scroll you hid" Happy asked seeing the large scroll on Natsu's back

"Of course we'll take a look on it, what would it be" Natsu answered as the two reach their home

"Natsu, what about the cells that entered you"

"Don't worry about it I feel perfectly fine, besides I feel myself getting stronger even I didn't do anything ever since that" Natsu said pumping his fist but fire didn't ignite unlike usual much to his shock, Happy notice it

"Natsu, is something wrong" Happy asked seeing his slightly troubled face

"N-No, it's nothing"

"But to be sure, we should just see her"

"Her" Natsu repeated

"She was Master's friend, I heard she was expert in medicine isn't it, even though I can't remember her name" Happy said

"But I thought she hated humans" Natsu asked

"….." Happy didn't answered

"Don't sweat it Happy, I'm really fine don't worry"

"O-Ok, if you say so"

**A.N: DestinyArmor here, another new idea generated by my mind and this time in Fairy Tail Universe with abilities from Naruto, Just like the other one. Actually to tell you the truth i was really awed at the powers and abilities in Naruto like Sharingan, Wood Release, Tailed Beasts etc. I'm so awed that i want to implant them to my Favorite characters like Tsuna and Natsu, to give them a powerful figure and abilities that no one has in their timeline, well i don't know if some authors out there feels the same way as i am but i don't mind, i'm just unleashing my imagination after all, so see you next time and thanks for anyone who will read, favorite, and follow.**


	2. Fire out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and any of it's characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima**

Chapter 2: Fire out

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Natsu tried to ignite his flames on his hands but nothing happened for the fourth time he's trying to use his magic, he's currently in a vacant site located behind his home, happy was nowhere to be seen since he's in the guild munching fish, after the two returned, Mirajane offer them food but Natsu declined and says that he had something important to do and left the building, surprising his guild mates

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Natsu then inhale large amount of air then spit out but no stream of fire was created, this outcome frustrate the pink haired even more, ever since that cells enter his being, he can't use his Fire Dragon Slaying Magic anymore as if he doesn't have it

"Damn it! what the hell is happening to me" he thought as he look at his hand and clenched it, then he punch it to the ground due to his anger but to his shock it destroyed the whole site, creating a large crater with him on the center

"It maybe boost my physical strength but still, I want to know what happened to my magic" Natsu then emerge from the crater and return to his home then he remember that he had to go look to the large scroll he got, setting his worries aside Natsu then took it under his bed and open it, he gasped at the contents written

"T-This is….." Natsu muttered, reading some of the words written on the scroll

_Wood Release: Wood Clone..._

_Wood Release: Deep Forest Emergence…._

_Wood Release: Deep Forest Bloom….._

_Wood Release: Wood Dragon….._

_Wood Release: Wood Golem…._

_Wood Release: Wood Expulsion..._

_Wood Release: Laughing Buddha..._

_Sage Art, Wood Release: Several Thousand Hand Buddha…._

"This scroll…..is this the one that the old gramps was looking for" Natsu thought as he closed it and processed everything his brain receive, then he sigh

"Anyway, I think I should go check on Happy" he said, leaving his house and proceed to the guild

_Fairy Tail Guild:_

It's a typical day inside the guild hall, you can only see chairs and tables flying around and sometimes even a person

"Hey Happy! where's that flame brain, I'm itching to pummel him for what he done to me last time" Gray Fullbuster yelled wearing nothing, even his underwear wasn't with him

"Gray your clothes" Cana Alberona remind him before drinking her beer in the barrel (For her it's only a one glass), the said mage gawked then proceed to find his scattered clothes, then the guild doors opened to revealed Natsu walking on the counter, avoiding any tables, chairs and projectiles with ease

"Happy" the cat turn to Natsu with a fish on his mouth

"Nwatsweu"

"Are you done eating" he asked, Happy then swallowed the last fish then flew beside him

"Yes"

"Ok, then let's go" he said but before he took a step, Mira appeared from the back of the kitchen

"Natsu, you're here" the woman said while arranging the glass on the cabinet

"Yeah, Happy and I were going home now" Natsu said

"How's the last quest you took" Mira followed up, the two tense a bit and Mira noticed it

"What's wrong?"

"N-No, nothing"

"Hmmm…" Mira hummed, polishing the counter table where Happy ate his fish

"T-Then, see you later" Natsu said

"Wait"

Natsu and Happy look at the woman, who had a worried look on her face

"Did something happened while on your quest, you look strange today" Mira asked in a serious tone, which made the two gulped, Natsu knew that whenever Mira use that tone, means that she's not letting him get away until she finds answers

"Nothing happened, I swear" Natsu respond in monotone voice trying to be sound honest in front of her and looking straight into her eyes

"….."

"….."

The two look at each other's eyes without blinking, after minutes of silence, Mira smiled and sigh

"I see, then take care" she said as she continue her work at the counter, then Natsu and Happy left the guild only to be confronted by Gray with his clothes intact

"There you are! Charcoal" He said but Natsu ignore him and proceed to walk

"Don't you dare ignore me" Gray yelled, placing his fist onto his palm and a magic circle appear

"Ice Make: Hammer"

A large Hammer made of ice appeared on top of Natsu and descend down with and attempt to hit him hard

"…."

The next thing happened in a flash as Natsu was now holding the handle of the Hammer and was stopped on top of Gray, who's now laying on the ground, apparently Natsu move back quickly and caught the handle and proceed to hammer it to Gray instead but stopped when it's about to hit the ice mage, everyone stop and look at the two

"Gray….I like fooling around with you anytime but not now, I have some important things to do so if it's not troubling you, leave me alone" Natsu said as the ice hammer shattered and the two left, leaving Gray with a shocked look and the remnants of ice hammer was around him

"W-Wow"

"I-Is that Natsu"

"He just easily kicked Gray's ass"

"What happened to him?"

At the counter Mira became worried, her suspicion was right; something definitely happen to Natsu and Happy knew it

"_Natsu…_" Mira thought in worry

_Natsu and Happy:_

The two was on now their way home without even speaking to each other for minutes until Happy was the first to break the silence

"Natsu…"

"What is it" the pink haired mage asked

"Isn't that too much….." Happy asked referring on what Natsu did to Gray

"Don't worry, he's not a type of person who sulk, also I don't want him bothering me for a while" he answered

"Bothering you…." Happy asked him

"Yeah"

"So, what are you going to do about those cells" Happy asked

"Of course, we're going to find out what happened to me so we're going back to that old man, maybe he knew something" Natsu said

"Oh…"

"So, are you going with me or not" he asked

"You don't need to asked, I'm coming with you" Happy said, making Natsu smiled

"Then, we're leaving tomorrow"

"But what we're going to tell the others" Happy asked

"We'll tell them that I heard rumor about Igneel and I left to check it out, that's simple" Natsu said, he hate lying to his comrades but if this makes them safe, then he'll do it for their sake

"Ok"

_Tomorrow:_

It's still dark outside but the sun was barely rising, it's light was illuminating a part of Fiore and some people were now up to do their daily works and activities, outside the Fairy Tail Guild, Natsu and happy stuck a letter on the guild doors and was about to leave but they were greeted by the eldest of the Strauss siblings

"Natsu….." Mirajane said

"H-H-Hey M-Mira, you're early…" Natsu said nervously and sweating bullets, Happy was also sweating beside him

"Where are you going…?"

"Ummmm…"

Natsu's mind was thinking rapidly for a reason and on how he will able to slip past her without telling anything to her, but when he look at her face, she's very serious now making Natsu gulped, seeing that he won't be able to escape her, he sigh

"Happy and I we're leaving" he said, making the woman gasp

"You're leaving the guild?!" She asked, shocked

"That's not it! Happy and I were just gone for a while" Natsu correct her

"But why"

"Because…..something happened to me" Natsu said

"What happened to you, are you alright" Mira asked

"I'm fine, it's just I can't tell you that" Natsu admitted

"Natsu…" Happy said

"Why can't you tell me? Weren't we friends, you can tell me what's your problem" Mira said

"….."

Natsu grit his teeth, he's contemplating if he's going to tell her or not, half of him yells that he should tell her but the other half yells that he shouldn't, seeing his troubled face, Happy interfere

"Mira, can't you just let us go, Natsu and I really need to leave" Happy beg the woman but it's useless

"No! You two will not leave until you tell me what's going on" Mira said seriously, waiting for Natsu to speak

"Mira…."

"Happy, that's enough we can't hide it to her anymore" Natsu said

"Natsu….."

"Mira, I'll tell you what's going on but promise me that you will not tell the others, even gramps" Natsu asked, at that point Mirajane was thinking what Natsu said thoroughly

"Ok, I won't tell the others, even the master" she answered Natsu nodded and the three went inside and Natsu proceed to tell her

_15 Minutes later:_

"No…..way" Mira could only gaped at what he said, Natsu can't use his magic after some cells enter his body, she can't believe it or rather it's too hard to believe what he told her, and it's all happened because of just one quest

"Well unfortunately, it's all happened to me, I don't want to believe it either but in order for me to get back my magic and find out whom are those cells enter me, Happy and I decided to go back to that old man to seek the truth" Natsu said

"….."

"Mira….." Natsu said

"I see, now I understand the reason you're acting strange, but were you be okay if you can't use magic"

"Who do you think I am" Natsu said, smirking a bit

"I am serious Natsu"

"Of course I am, don't worry about me"

"Okay, leave now before our guild mates arrive, you can leave the letter to me" Mirajane said, Natsu then hand the letter to her and took the large scroll and put it on his back

"Natsu…"

"Mira…"

"Promise me…..promise me that you will return no matter what happend" Mira said, Natsu gave her thumbs up and let out a grin

"I promise…" Natsu said, Mira smiled at him

"Now go"

Natsu and Happy left the guild, ready to start their journey to recover his powers and to find out more from that old man and the strange cells inside him

**A.N: I like reading stories with harem pairings but i can't seem to write one so for now, no pairings but maybe as the story progress, I'll try to put some, see you next time**


	3. Wood Release

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and any of it's characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima**

**AN: This chapter reveals the guy whom Natsu work for, i don't know if you'll be shocked or not, just read if you want to find out**

Chapter 3: Wood Release

"Here we are" Natsu said as he and Happy were facing the house of their previous client who post that quest that made him lose his magic

"Natsu"

"Let's go"

Natsu ring the doorbell and wait for ten seconds until it opened and a brown haired woman peek from inside

"Can I help you mister" the woman asked

"Well….I was just wondering if there's an old man living here" Natsu asked, the woman narrowed her eyes as she became suspicious at him a bit

"Are you referring to my grandpa" she said slowly

"Ah I see so you're his granddaughter, can I talk to you grandpa, I just want to ask him questions"

"…."

The woman close the door, making Natsu and Happy gasped thinking that the woman didn't trust them and just close it

"W-W-Wait I just want to ask him one thing, I didn't mean to-" Natsu protest in front but the door was opened to revealed the old man and the woman earlier, making Natsu jaw dropped

"Eh"

"Ah, you're the young man from yesterday" the old man said, Natsu can't speak due to his shock

"I'm sorry about Yumi, she was just so suspicious to any person, and it seems she became rude to you just now" the old man asked

"Grandpa Yamato, do you know him" Yumi asked

"Oh, he's the boy who took the quest I post to the guilds, he's a great help to me" Yamato said

"_So she called him huh….I thought she didn't trust me._" Natsu thought then Yamato let Natsu and Happy inside their house and the two sat on the sofa and Yamato sat on the chair, facing the two, Yumi took some beverages from the fridge and handed it to Natsu and to his grandpa Yamato

"Natsu, is it" Yumi asked

"Yes"

"I'm sorry for being rude to you earlier, I should've told you" She bowed her head, Natsu wave both his hands

"No, no it's fine it's only natural for you to became suspicious to anyone that you met for first time like me, don't worry about it, I understand that" Natsu said, after that Yamato look at Natsu

"So young man, what business do you want to speak with me" he asked him, at that Natsu took out the large scroll on his back surprising the old man

"Where did you…."

"I got that along with the small ones that I handed to you yesterday, that's the scroll you were looking for" Natsu said, Yamato gasped and then he took it and open to revealed the contents

"T-This is…."

"The scroll that contains all of the wood release techniques" Natsu said

"But why are you handing it to me now" Yamato said, confuse at the boy's actions

"Actually…I've got a problem" Natsu confessed

"Problem…"

"Yeah, do you remember that you asked me about underground rooms and pathways, actually I found one and beneath it, I found a laboratory that contains experimented cells of a person and those cells enter my body and because of that I can't use my fire magic" Natsu tell him

"So you did find one" Yamato said

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you last time, it's just….." Natsu said

"It's okay I don't-wait are you saying that all of the cells in there enter you?" Yamato asked, Natsu nodded

"Y-Yeah all of them" Natsu said

"I can't believe it….." Yamato muttered

"Is that a problem" Natsu asked

"Well, I can say that you now absorbed the cells of Hashirama Senju, and with that you have now the ability to use Wood Release" Yamato said

"What! How can that be? I thought you said that Wood release is just…a legend" Natsu said

"Well since you have those cells, maybe I should tell you this now, I already told you that Hashirama Senju was the only person in the past who were able to use and utilize the Wood release but after his death, his DNA was experimented and sample of his cells was preserved in order to implant them to several persons so they can use the same technique, however a single cell contains an enormous amount of power and life force and it was too much for the subjects so in result, they all died and the cells consume their bodies turning them into trees" Yamato said

"I see, but how do you know about that tale" Natsu asked, the old man smile

"That's because of all of the subjects they have, I was the only one survived and successfully assimilate Hashirama's cells and also I was used to live on that village long time ago but, everything has an ending so after the shinobi era was over, The cells kept me alive even in my very old age so I decided to migrate here and live a normal life" Yamato said

"WHAT! Then that means…"

"Yeah, I can use wood release as well, but a weaker version" Yamato said

"…"

Natsu and Happy can't believe what they just heard especially Natsu, he has now the potential to learn the legendary and almost extinct power of Senju Hashirama's Wood Release

"So I can use Wood Release since I have his cells" Natsu said

"Yeah but still, I'm impress at you, to be able to absorbed all of the cells and survived" Yamato said in awe, Natsu scratched his head

"Well…"

"Maybe that means that you have the same amount of life force as Hashirama and your body was able to adjust to it quickly" Yamato said

"I see, but will I able to recover my magic" Natsu asked, now that he know what and whom are those cells, it's time to ask if there's any way to recover his magic

"Well, I don't know about that, anyway what did you do while the cells are attached to you" Yamato asked

"I tried to burn them but the cells absorbed the fire instead" Natsu said, remembering that event, and then Yamato had an idea

"That's it!"

"What's it?" Natsu asked

"This is only my assumption but it seems the cells has your magic, maybe if you were able to learn to use Wood Release and adjust to the power of the cells, then maybe you will be able to get your magic back" Yamato said

"Really…" Natsu asked

"Yes"

"That make sense Natsu" Happy said, then Natsu let out a grin and he pump his fist

"Alright! Then all I need is to learn Wood Release and my magic will return, COOL!" Natsu conclude

"In that case, you'll need this scroll" Yamato handed the large scroll back to Natsu

"Are you sure" Natsu asked

"Yeah, I only asked you to find any information about wood release because I want to keep it as a memento of my old home, but since you have the cells and more potential to learn the techniques in that scroll than I am, it's better if I leave this to your hands" Yamato said, Natsu then took the scroll and put it on his back

"Thanks" Natsu said

"Anytime, now maybe I'm going to teach you few things, follow me" Yamato said, Natsu nodded eagerly as the two went somewhere

_Fairy Tail Guild, 3 Weeks Later:_

"Where's Natsu and Happy, I didn't see them anywhere" Erza Scarlet asked as she face her old rival Mirajane, who were working at the counter

"Hmmm…." Mira hummed as if she didn't heard the armored mage

"Mira!"

"Oh sorry, I was too focused on what I'm doing, what was it anyway" Mira asked as she put the glass back and face Erza

"I'm asking if you know where Natsu and Happy is, they didn't showed themselves for three weeks, that's strange" Erza asked, then Gray joined in

"Come to think of it, that Flame brain isn't coming to the guild, maybe he's regretting what he did to me and became scared" he said in a mocking tone, remembering that humiliating defeat he had from the salmon haired guy

"Well he heard a rumor about Igneel and knowing him, he immediately left to check it out" Mira said, that was the reasoning that Natsu wrote in his letter so she's following it

"Hmmm, I see…"

"Heh"

Then Erza and Gray dismissed her and went on separate ways, as Mirajane resumed her work, then out of blue, Makarov, Fairy Tail's master approach the woman

"Ah, Master, do you need something" Mira asked

"What happened to Natsu"

"!"

Mira gasped but quickly hid it, but her actions became slower than usual as she was now slowly polishing the table

"Natsu heard a rumor about Igneel and left, we didn't know how long will it take, but I'm sure he will return…" Mira said

"_Because he promised me…._" she thought the last part

"Is that all" Makarov asked again

"Of course"

Appears to be satisfied at Mira's answers, the guild master left her and proceeds to office but his doubts didn't vanish

"_I don't know what happen to you brat but be careful out there…and don't make any trouble_" Makarov thought as he sat on the chair looking through the window of his office

_2 Years later:_

We can see our protagonists, Natsu and Happy were walking on the middle of the forest, traveling outside Fiore to refine himself of his Wood Release, After Yamato taught him the concept of 'Chakra' and teach him on how to utilized it, Natsu and Happy decided to start their training to refine his usage of it, well he manage to master all of the techniques on the scroll so he's polishing it to the best of their abilities, at that point he almost forgot his Dragon Slaying Magic and he isn't bothered anymore whether if he will able to recover it or not, but still a part of him wish that he can recovered it

Changes to him occurred during the couple of years they've gone as well, Natsu was now more mature and thinking accurately before acting, well for the cat he's almost still the same, even his appearance too, Natsu now wears an open-collared, one-sleeved version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Natsu's left arm, leaving his Fairy Tail mark as well as his entire right arm consequently exposed. despite losing his Dragon Slaying Magic, Natsu continues wearing Igneel's scarf and retains the same lower clothing (A.N: His X791 outfit in black, I like that more rather than to his vest so I'm letting him wear that now even it's not the X791 Arc yet)

"Natsu, I'm hungry" Happy protest, Natsu sighed at his friend; well he can't blame him because they were walking nonstop for at least five hours after they left the last town they've stopped, they decided to return to Fiore, to be specific to the Guild, he suddenly wonders how's his guild mates were doing in these past 2 years

"Okay, then, let's see" Natsu said as he look for some trees then after he found the tree he wants, he form his hands into snake seal and touch the tree

"_Mokuton no jutsu….!_" Natsu said then after few seconds the tree was now growing apples all over, Happy was watching with interest

"What I can say Natsu, Wood Release is very convenient sometimes" Happy said

"Yeah"

Actually Natsu was pretty shocked too, He learned from the old man Yamato that Wood Release can be also used to manipulate vegetation of a certain plants, meaning by applying your chakra on your target and converting it into what called 'source of life', you can speed up the growing process of one trees and make it bear fruits in just seconds

"Okay Happy pick up the apples and let's continue" Natsu said, he didn't even to repeat it since the flying cat already finish picking all of them and he's already starting to eat one, Natsu smiled as the two continue their journey until….

"RWWWAARRR!"

Natsu and Happy cringed at the loud roar, it was far from them but it's still loud, Natsu deduced that the roar was from a mighty creature and he can only think of one thing

"A dragon was nearby" Natsu said

"Eh"

"Let's hurry Happy"

"Natsu, if that's really a dragon, let's get out of here-"

*CRASH!*

Something big fell in front of them, creating dust and blowing trees around, Natsu and happy cover their eyes

"Happy! Are you alright *cough*" Natsu yelled

"I'm fine *cough* Natsu" Happy respond

Then the dust was slowly fading, the two can see a silhouette of a gigantic dragon

"RRAWWWRRR!"

The creature roar again, this time completely blowing the dust off, revealing itself to be a dragon with black scales with blue outlines on it, a pitch black wings and a tail with a unique anchor like design on the tip, Natsu and Happy was stunned as they completely recognize the dragon in front of them

"N-N-N-Natsu…I-I-Is that…." Happy said, completely terrified, Natsu grit his teeth as he look at the dragon in response

"Acnologia…."

**A.N: Acnologia appears before Natsu! What will he do in this dangerous creature, can he fight back using his Wood Release or will both Natsu and Happy face complete doom, see you next time**


	4. Dad

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and any of it's characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima**

Chapter 4: Dad

With a stomp of its hand, Acnologia create a gigantic crater to where Natsu is but the latter quickly react by jumping away, Happy also react by catching his friend in the midair and flying away, creating some distance to the Black Dragon

"Why the hell Acnologia is here!" Natsu asked

"I don't know, I heard Acnologia never show itself to anyone….so why this thing is here now" Happy asked

"Anyway, let's create a diversion and get out of here" Natsu said, he already heard the tale of Acnologia, the Black Dragon of Apocalypse from persons they encounter on their journey, it is said that it has power to destroy an entire country with ease, he's not going to risk his or Happy's life to fight it, Natsu then raise his right arm and then clasped his left hand to the back of his right hand

"_Wood Release: Wood Dragon…_"

From the ground just in front of Natsu, a gigantic Serpentine Dragon made of wood with a trunk like nose emerge, sliding through the air and going towards the Black Dragon, the size of this Wooden Dragon almost rival Acnologia then it wraps it's body to the Black Dragon to bind him and stop it's movements, Acnologia roared as he grip the body of the Wood Dragon, stopping it's attempt to bind him more

"RAWWWRRR!"

Acnologia roared again as it feels his power was being drained, then from behind of the Wood Dragon, it's eyes catch glimpse of the two flying away from him, but he's not going to let them do that so the dragon open it's mouth as it let loose his dragon's roar that goes from the Wood Dragon's mouth, it was held for a bit longer until it's been destroyed and the blast continue to travel to where Natsu and Happy is, shocking the duo

"Natsu! It's going to hit us" Happy yelled

"Shit!"

Natsu then clasped his hand into snake seal and a large wooden hand appeared in front of them and the roar was absorbed in the palm until it forms into a white energy ball

"_Wood Release: Wood Golem…._"

Beneath the wooden hand that appear, a wood golem like creature emerge and it appears that the wooden arm was belong to it, then the golem rush towards Acnologia, with Natsu and happy on it's nose in attempt to smash the accumulated energy to the dragon and a titanic explosion occurred

_Fiore, Crocus:_

In the window of their castle, a petite green haired woman was looking outside, finding interests from the clouds above but no luck, then someone knocked trice

"Come in…"

With those words, the person open the door to revealed as one of the royal guards

"Princess Hisui, the king wants to speak with you" the guard said politely, the woman somewhat groaned in response

"Tell father that I'm not in mood to talk about 'that' again" the woman named Hisui said

"But-"

"Just tell him okay…." she said, her voice was raised a bit in order to intimidate the guard, seemingly it work as the guard nodded and left her alone, sighing in relief, the woman resumed her sightseeing

"_I bet he wants to talk about my marriage again_" she thought but then her thoughts were disturbed when she saw a light far away

"What's that light" Hisui asked no one as she observed that the light was slowly fading then without warning, a sudden gust of wind blew on the whole Fiore, the wind was so strong that it almost sending her flying if she hasn't been hold onto something, then after that, the door in her room was forced opened

"Princess, are you alright"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine but what was that wind earlier"

"We don't know, even the king was shocked at that too, he already sent troops to investigate the light earlier as well"

"I see, then let me take that lead the troops he will sent" Hisui said

"Princess that's too dangerous, what if-"

"Just tell father I will, if he wants me to take over the kingdom someday, at least I knew how to lead people and I'll start now…." She said, the guard doesn't have any choice because she was right

"R-Right away"

_Magnolia, Fairy Tail:_

"What was that" Erza asked, feeing the strong wind that blew just now, it was not a normal one, she narrowed her eyes at that, everyone in the fairy tail felt that as well so they all went outside to find out

"Hmmmm…" Makarov didn't respond

"A windstorm" Gray said

"That can't be Gray, the weather was perfectly fine you know" Max respond

"I guess so…"

"Whatever that is, I have a bad feeling about that" the guild master said

"I hope it's not….." Mirajane said as her intuition suddenly tells her that Natsu was in danger but she shook it off, she knew that Natsu was a type of person who always keeps his promise no mater what happens

"_Natsu….please come home safely, i'm waiting_" she thought

_Back at Natsu:_

The titanic explosion finally ceased and the remains was cloud of dust from the explosion, then two silhouettes can be seen from the dust

"RAWWWWRRRRR!"

Acnologia roared, clearing the dust around, he was slightly injured at the attack he receive, scratches can be seen from it's scales but all in all, the dragon's fine then on the other side, a wood dome in shape of dragon head can be seen then without warning, the dragon head splits into half and opened to reveal Natsu and happy, however Natsu was in kneeling position and panting heavily, causing Happy to worried about him

"_Wood Dragon, Wood Golem and now, Wood Expulsion…I can't blame Natsu, those three were chakra taxing techniques_" Happy thought, even thought within two years of mastering Wood Release, Natsu limited himself to one to two techniques per day in case he fight because it consumes large amount of power especially he lost his Dragon slaying magic, exhausting him in the process due to his life force was drained along with it

"Natsu! Are you alright" Happy asked, that latter can't respond since he's still catching his breath

"Y-Yeah…I'm….fine" he respond weakly, then the two saw Acnologia slowly went towards them

"Damn it!" Natsu tried to stand but it was useless, he was almost exhausted just by using three of the Wood release techniques, then to their surprise, Acnologia stop on its tracks and looking at the two like he's waiting

"What"

"Why did Acnologia stopped" Happy asked, confuse at the Dragon's actions

"I don't know but use this chance to run, buddy" Natsu said standing up

"What! No I'll stay here with you"

"NO! You have to get away from here now"

"If you're plan to suicide, I won't let you do it alone, I already said that I'll follow you wherever you go" Happy said

While the two best friends were arguing, Acnologia was simply watching Natsu as well as the strange yet very tremendous power that surrounds him, it was clearly visible to his eyes, Acnologia is a type of a dragon that can immediately see, sense and recognize one's power even in very far distance and he will decided whether if that being was worth of his time or not and as far as he knew, the power of humans were very weak, that's why he never bother to even talk with them let alone fight them seriously and only treating them as insects, however as he can see to the pink haired boy, it was completely suppressed yet threatening to be released anytime and if happens, it will be a potential trouble for him

"Happy…I was really thankful to have a friend like you" the black dragon heard Natsu talk, he snort at that, humans are always the same, talking about useless things such as bonds and other stuffs

"Aye, me too"

"Then, let's go! Do or die" Natsu said as he ran and clasped his hands into snake seal and at the same time, large wood branches emerge from the ground and approaching him fast, Acnologia simply flap its wings to destroy them but even so, more branches was emerging, replacing the ones he destroyed

_"Wood Release: Deep Forest Emergence"_

More branches were appearing and still increasing, almost replacing the trees that the dragon destroyed when he arrive

"RRWWWAARRR!"

Acnologia then flew in the air, avoiding the branches that suddenly appear beneath him

"Damn it, so close" Natsu cursed as he almost tripped while running, he's panting but he's not gonna stop there even if it drains his life force and kill him, then Acnologia dive towards Natsu and prepare his claws to attack, then when Natsu was in his range, Acnologia swipe his claws but suddenly, two wooden hands appear on Natsu's left and right side, gripping the dragon's arm and stopping its attacks

"_Wood Release: Laughing Buddha_"

Five additional wooden hands appeared around the dragon in attempt to pin him down but the Dragon quickly react by swinging its tail, slicing the hands as well as the new tress Natsu create

"Shit! Acnologia was really strong" Natsu said

"Aye"

Then Natsu and Happy suddenly remember that they were almost near the Boundary of Fiore, so without further hesitation, Natsu jump using the large wood debris on the air as a platform, moving at the opposite direction, he can see that Acnologia was following him, just as he expected but to his shock, the dragon open it's mouth in attempt to release another one of it's powerful dragon's roar

"Oh no! Not here" Natsu said

Then Acnologia release it, Natsu then out of panic, transform his arm into wood and lengthen it in order to get to the ground and duck to avoid the blast, it was successful but he watch in horror as the blast travels very far away and explode there, he was worried that it might destroy a town

Then Natsu look at the dragon with anger, he doesn't care if its attack destroys anything or kills anyone, he's a completely different dragon compared to Igneel, then suddenly his scarf glowed a bit as if it was responding to Natsu's emotions but the pink haired boy doesn't notice it yet

"You bastard…." Natsu hissed and Acnologia respond with a roar but Natsu suddenly cough blood, he covered his mouth and look to it to see his blood on his palm

"Damn it, I've use too much Wood Release techniques today" Natsu said as he kneeled onto ground, Happy look at his friend in worried expression yet the exceed's face was calm

"Natsu…." Happy said

"Happy, it looks like this is it" Natsu said weakly as he cough blood again, Happy respond with a forced smile

"Just as I said, I will always follow you, even in death"

"…..Yeah"

Acnologia roared in frustration, the dragon had enough as it thinks that he just wasted his time again, just like the last time he sense another human with a powerful aura but he just beat him and leave him almost dying but at least that human make the dragon fight very seriously, so Acnologia flew very high and charge energy in it's mouth, Natsu and Happy look above but they didn't bother anymore, even they tried to run the radius was so wide and with Natsu's injuries, It was too late

"Natsu…."

"What is it"

"Can I have one last fish" Happy asked

"Sorry Happy, I don't have"

Then Acnologia released the compressed power towards the two, who were hugging each other while they're eyes was close, the roar was descending down fast, but Natsu suddenly mutter one word

"..._Igneel_"

Then, Natsu's scarf glowed and a massive pillar of shining golden flame explode around him, it was so strong that it's actually overpower and cancel Acnologia's compressed dragon's roar easily and hit the black dragon, burn it's scales in the process

"RRAWWWRRR!"

Acnologia roared in agony as he feel that his body was penetrated with an unknown golden flame, the dragon quickly flew away from the range of the pillar of flame but even he's out of distance, the heat was so strong that it's still hurting the dragon

Back at Natsu, he wondered why the roar wasn't coming at them so he open his eyes and he was shocked to see that they're were inside the pillar of golden flame but it's not burning them and instead, he feels that his energy and life force was being restored and stabilized

"What's this…." Natsu asked then he notice that his scarf was glowing gold, Happy also open his eyes and was shock as well

"**_Natsu!_**" the pink haired boy immediately recognized that voice, it was Igneel's voice and it was coming from the scarf

"Igneel, is that you" Natsu asked

"**_Your time has yet to come_**"

"!"

"**_Get up and finish your battle_**"

"But….Acnologia was too strong, even with my new power, I can't beat it and not only that, I lost the dragon slaying magic that you taught me, so how can I do that"

"**_Not anymore, son_**"

"!"

Then the pillar of gold flame was now being absorbed to Natsu's being, then after few seconds the flame was now absorbed completely but they were being covered with cloud of dust

Acnologia saw that and he decided to descend down with caution but the dragon was caught off guard when a large wooden branch emerge from the dust, Acnologia barely dodge but the next thing happened was Natsu was already on the dragon's gut, his eyes was shadowed by his pink hair, indicating his calm expression

"_Fire Dragon's Iron Fist_"

Natsu's ignite his fist with a newly shining golden flame then he punch Acnologia's gut and the result was total pain to the dragon

"RAAWWWRRRR!"

Acnologia was thrown sky high at Natsu's flame enhanced punch, then Natsu descend down to the ground as a recoil

"Natsu, your Dragon Slaying Magic returned and-hey your scarf, it turned gold too" Happy said happily

"What..." Natsu said as he looks at the scarf, it was now shining golden color with scale pattern, Natsu held it into his hands and smiled then he heard Igneel's voice again

"**_Using the scarf I gave you, I restore your Dragon Slaying Magic and bestowed upon you 'that' flame, use that wisely and whatever happens, I'll always be with you son…._**" Then after that, Igneel's voice died down

"Thank you dad…." he muttered then he saw a shadow to the ground, he look up to see the black dragon was diving towards them, Natsu bump both if his fist and shining gold flame erupts

"I'm all fired up!"

With those words Natsu jump, intercepting the black dragon, he ignite his fist again but then Acnologia was now prepared and Natsu can see it

"_I need a distraction…_" Natsu thought and the moment he think of that, five wooden hand emerge from the ground going towards the black dragon, surprising Natsu and Acnologia

"What!"

"RRAWWRRRR!"

Acnologia didn't expect that so he was force to dodge them, but it give Natsu the distraction what he need

"_It's my_ _chance_" Not wasting that opportunity, he punch the dragon's gut, successfully land the hit and sending Acnologia several meters away

"That's Natsu's Laughing Buddha...But how, i didn't saw him form any seals..." Happy deduced

"It just emerged when i think that i need distraction...in other words, The chakra from the cells any my restored magic must be now working in sync, it was completely sync that when i just imagine it, it will be cast immediately...nice" Natsu said as he landed and wait for the dragon to return and it did and now flying towards him furiously, Acnologia suddenly glowed with his energy, seeing this Natsu grin and readied himself

"_Dragon Slayer Secret Art…_" Natsu said, and his whole body ignites with shining gold flames, Happy gasped

"Natsu, are you sure intercepting him, he's totally serious now" Happy asked, as he saw Acnologia's action

"I just got my magic back and it's now sync together with the chakra from the cells, I want to test how powerful it is" Natsu answered as the golden flame intensifies

"…_Hidden Fire Form: Roaring Phoenix Blade_"

Natsu dash forward, intercepting the black dragon, the flames that surrounds him took form of a large spear and they clash to each other, the energies explode around them as they try to overpower each other

"RRRAAAWWWRRR!"

"HHHHOOORRRAAAAA!"

Since Natsu's wood release chakra are now synchronized to his magic, the two energies are helping each other now, in other words the dragon slaying magic's effectiveness to dragons combined with the wood release's suppression and energy draining abilities are applied for each of Natsu's attacks, so the wood release's suppression abilities greatly weaken Acnologia's resistance and immunity and the dragon slaying magic deal tremendous damage to the dragon

"RRWWAAARRR!"

The energy that surrounds the black dragon disappeared, then he roars in pain as the attack hit, Happy was almost caught in Natsu's fiery assault

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Natsu yelled as his attack send the dragon miles away or let's say on the other side of the mountain, Natsu landed on the ground, and it appears that he isn't tired yet after executing his ultimate spell

"Natsu, are you alright" Happy asked

"Yeah, I'm fine…..I'm not even tired after that" Natsu said

"I hope Acnologia never show again" Happy said, praying that the black dragon never return

"Yeah, let's go back to Magnolia now" Natsu said, Happy nodded as they two went back to Fiore

"Natsu…"

"What is it?"

"…..You went overboard" Happy simply said, Natsu jaw dropped as he saw what Happy meant, they were now standing in a very large crater and if you look from above, Natsu and Happy appear like small dots

"AHHHH! Good thing we're not in a town or gramps will kill me"

_Fairy Tail:_

"Achoo!" Makarov sneeze, the old man was sitting on the counter table were Mirajane was cleaning

"Master, is there something wrong" she asked

"I think someone's talking about me"

**A.N: Done, Natsu is a Dragon Slayer again and now more powerful after it sync with the wood release chakra from the cells, next time Natsu returns to Magnolia**


	5. Natsu strikes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and any of it's characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima**

Chapter 5: Natsu strikes

_Hisui's POV:_

Together with the troops that my father assigned to investigate the strange light few hours ago, we were now heading almost the boundary of Fiore and towards to the site where it occurred, and I was so surprised that father agreed, I thought that we were going to a lot of arguing, well maybe he thought that even in my young age, I should learn the ways of becoming the leader and we came into understanding (AN: Hisui is now wearing her armor during the Eclipse in case you're wondering what she wears)

"Princess, I think you shouldn't come with us, it might put you in danger from whatever it is" said a man wearing a white armor and a cape with country's symbol on the back, walking beside me

"That's the reason father assigned you for if I recall, you're going to protect me no matter what happens, right Arcadios" I respond, the man named Arcadios sigh

"But still, maybe it isn't-"

"Do you want me to walk back to Fiore alone" I cut him off

"!"

I can see Arcadios sighed again but I ignored him and proceed to walk until we stumble upon a crater but we can see few trees, all of us were stunned, it seems a battle rage on here and from what it looks, it's not an ordinary fight, well they were capable of creating this crater so it means…

"A Mage fight…" Arcadios said

"Mostly, but the destruction….they must be really powerful one" one of our guards said, worried at that thought

"…"

Then without warning, we felt another rumble from the ground, we almost loss our balance, then in the corner of our eyes, we saw the same light far away

"That's…."

"They must be over there! Let's go"

Them without further hesitation, we immediately head the direction where we saw the second light and fasten our pace in order to get there and when we do, we were now beyond shocked at the sight that we we're seeing

Another crater, it was small compare to the previous one, but what surprise us most is a pink haired boy was in kneeling position on the middle, and a flying blue cat beside him and I can see that his hands were on gold fire and sparkling as well, that was beautiful in my eyes, I never seen that kind of flame before, I already saw several fire mages with different color of flames ranging from red, blue, yellow, purple, and others but this is the first time I've seen a gold one, I was so focus on that until…

"RRRAAAWWWRRR!"

A roar pierced our ears, it was so loud that we had to cover, and then we were now beyond shock to see a black dragon with blue outlines on its scales. Surrounded with foul energy and charging towards the pink haired boy

"T-That's….." One guard said, shaking and trembling

"Acnologia, the Black dragon of apocalypse" another guard finish, also trembling

"D-Don't tell me that this fight…." Arcadios said

"…is between a human and a dragon" I finish

"_Dragon Slayer Secret Art…_" I heard the pink haired boy yelled, our attention was now focused on him as he ignite himself with a shining golden flames, the energy he's producing rivals the black dragon's, it was really beautiful now it became bigger, almost illuminates the whole field, it was so very warm but I immediately snapped myself and observed

"W-What the hell is that kid…..going against that monster himself" I heard one of our guards talk

"He must be a Dragon Slayer"

"Keep quiet or we'll be discovered" Arcadios said

"Y-Yes sir"

"Natsu, are you sure intercepting him, he's totally serious now" I heard his blue cat talked, then I deduced that the pink haired boy was named Natsu, what a nice name

"I just got my magic back and it's now sync together with the chakra from the cells, I want to test how powerful it is" I heard Natsu said as he readied himself, we all gasped, his magic sync together with the chakra from the cells, what does he mean by that and what's a chakra, it sounds like its another form of energy

"…_Hidden Fire Form: Roaring Phoenix Blade_"

And with that, Natsu dash forward and the golden flames that surround him took form of a large spear and slammed it to the dragon, the energies that surround them explode, Arcadios hugged me In order to shield me from the debris flying and the guards were struggling to retain their position at the tremendous impact

"RRWWWAAARRR!"

"HHHOOORRRAAA!"

I heard the two shouted as we watched the collision and the two trying to dominate each other, It was a nice experience despite the danger that might brought to us, seeing a dragon and a human battling before my eyes, It was an experience that most of all of the person can't gain but what more shocking is there's a human that was capable of going on par against a Dragon

Then we can see that Natsu was rapidly plowing through Acnologia's energy surprising all of us, then suddenly, the energy that surrounds the dragon ceased and Natsu unleash his attack, causing Acnologia to roar in pain

"RRWWWWAAARRR!"

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Natsu yelled as he slammed himself onto the Dragon and sending him miles away. All of us were stunned like a statue and can't form any words to describe what just happened

"U-Unbelievable…he just…"

"…Defeat Acnologia"

Arcadios and I were watch as Natsu fell and landed on the ground with a mighty thud, and to our surprise, he doesn't look tired at all

"Natsu, are you alright" his cat friend asked him

"Yeah, I'm fine…..I'm not even tired after that" Natsu replied, that sentence shocked all of us, he still have a lot of power after that, just how much magical power he's carrying on his body

"I hope Acnologia never show again"

"Yeah, anyway let's go back to Magnolia now"

The only thing we can do is to watch as Natsu and his cat were walking out of the large crater they made during the fight, if we attempt to follow him now, he will kill us for sure then I suddenly heard his cat talk

"Natsu…"

"What is it?"

"…..You went overboard"

The cat simply said, Natsu jaw dropped as he realized the outcome of his battle

"AHHHH! Good thing we're not in a town or gramps will kill me"

_Third Person POV:_

"Princess what should we do, we should go after him"

"Are you nuts! That boy just defeat a dragon and looks like he had a lot of power left, if we follow him, we're as good as dead"

"But…"

"Princess, what's your decision" Arcadios asked the green haired woman, Hisui close her eyes and think

"….."

They have a point, that boy named Natsu was really something, to be able to defeat a dragon and still standing, she bet no one could ever do that and if they follow and tried to confront him now, he might resist and obliterate them easily, Hisui sigh, making decision is harder that she thought

"We will go back to the castle"

"Eh!"

"Princess…"

"We're in trouble if we go after him now, it's best that we go back and besides, he's going to Fiore after all, so searching for him wouldn't be so difficult" she said

"If that's what the princess decide then we will have no objections, let's head back to the castle" Arcadios ordered and all of them returned to Fiore, then unknown to all of them, Hisui has a slight smirk on her lips

"_Natsu….._" she said and can't help but lick her lips a bit just by saying his name

_Magnolia, a day Later:_

"T-This is…" Natsu was shocked to find his beloved guild embedded with numerous iron clubs, he just arrived almost at the guild when he saw something sticking out of the building and when he do, this sight welcomed him

"Natsu, these iron clubs….."

"Phantom lord, is it" Natsu muttered in anger but calm himself, then suddenly he heard something was dropped on the ground, he immediately look back to see Mirajane, she drop her basket and tears formed in her eyes

"N-N-Natsu…..is that really you" she said, trying to believe what's she's seeing in front of her

"I'm back Mira" Natsu said with his signature toothy grin, then without warning, the white haired woman threw herself onto Natsu, hugging him at the same time, this action surprise the dragon slayer but he smiled as he hugged her back, thinking it was a friendly one

"You kept you're promised" she said, tightening the hug

"Of course"

"She liiiiikes you…" Happy said in a teasing tone after seeing the embrace and rolling his tongue three times and the answer the flying cat got was Natsu's fist

Natsu then releasing Mira from the friendly hug, then the woman was really happy seeing the two were fine and doing okay, it seems Natsu hasn't changed after these 2 years besides his outfit but who knows

"Oh by the way, did Phantom lord did this" Natsu change the topic, Mira's mood drop as she frown at that, she nodded as an answer, she expect Natsu would go yelling about 'I'll burn them all!' or the like but to the woman's surprise, Natsu didn't even react and had a calm expression

"Where's everyone"

"At the basement" Mirajane said, Natsu nodded as the three went to the back of the guild

_Basement:_

Natsu and Mira were now walking downstairs where everyone is, silence was surrounding the two until Natsu break it

"Mira….." he said

"What is it"

"Did you tell anyone yet" Natsu asked

"You kept your promise and so am I, they still don't know yet, they knew that you were searching for Igneel, actually they were starting to lose hope that you were coming back but it doesn't matter, you're here now and-oh speaking of which, how about your magic, did you recover it" Mira answered slightly worried, Natsu sigh in relief

"I see, that's good then, I was planning to tell anyone in the first place….." Natsu said then he smirks

"….. And about my magic" Natsu then he lit his fist and shining golden flames, earning a surprise from the woman

"T-This is….."

"I did recover it, but in a different level" Natsu said, then Mira notice that his scarf was in gold color too, the same as his flame

"I-Is this you scarf Natsu" Mira asked, Natsu nodded as he held it

"Yeah"

"That's great, I'm really glad for you, anyway we're here" Mira said, Natsu then look at the basement to see everyone minding their own business but he can see some were injured and have bandages wrapped on the body parts that sustain damage, since they were focused on what they're doing and the others were resting, they still didn't notice Natsu's presence yet

"Others are injured, what happend" Natsu spoke softly, Mira bowed her head

"It's not just our guild, but they also attack Levy, Jet and Droy, they're now in the hospital, our friends tried to avenge them but they got us too, even the Master" she answered, Natsu gasped

"!"

Natsu look at them as they talking to each other then he noticed a blonde woman together with Gray and it appears that he's comforting the blonde, while Erza was nowhere to be seen, then Natsu point at the blonde woman

"Who is she, a new member" asked Natsu, pointing at her

"Oh, her name's Lucy Heartfilla, Erza apparently heard a humor about 'Salamander' on the Haregon port last two days, thinking that it was you, she immediately go but she found her instead and since she wants to join our guild, Erza took her here" Mira answered, Natsu nodded in understanding as he listen at their conversation

"Lucy, are you alright" Gray asked her

"I'm…fine" she said between sobs, Gray clenched his fist

"Damn it" Gray yelled, punching the ground

"….."

"Gray…..I'm okay don't worry about me" she said but her emotions betrayed her

"Damn, not only Levy and the others but even the master, how rotten they can get" Macao said in frustration, preparing some bomb lacrimas

At this point Natsu walk toward them, Mira immediately understood what Natsu want to do so she let him, Happy was following behind

"Gray…." Natsu said, loud enough from all of them to hear, Gray looked up to see the pink haired boy gasps can be seen from their faces while Gray was boiling with anger

"YOU!" Gray punched him on the face, but Natsu let him do so, it was his fault that he left without telling anyone, except Mira

"…"

"YOU DISAPPEARED FOR 2 WHOLE YEARS YOU MORON, AND HAVE GUTS COMING BACK LIKE YOU JUST DISAPPEARD FOR FEW HOURS!" he yelled at him, again Natsu didn't spoke

"…"

"DO YOU HOW MUCH WE'RE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Gray continue

"I know"

"!"

"It's my fault, I knew that already the moment I left, but that's because I have a problem that only me can solve and I don't want you to caught onto it" Natsu said

"…"

"Well, I tried to get back here as fast as I could but knowing me, I got lost on the way" Natsu joked

"Hmph, at least you're here, Erza and the master will deal with your punishment later but setting that aside….." Gray said

"Phantom Lord attack us again" Natsu said, Gray nodded

"Yeah, they got Levy and the others as well as the master, Erza was currently taking a bath, trying to cool herself on what happened, she's currently blaming herself for all of this"

"Umm Gray….." Lucy spoke, catching the attention of the two

"What is it, Lucy"

"W-Who is he" she asked, pointing to Natsu

"Oh, I forgot, this salmon haired guy is Natsu Dragneel, he's one of us" Gray said looking at Natsu

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Heartfilla"

"Eh, How do you know my name"

"Mira told me" Natsu said then she nodded in understanding

"I see" Lucy then wipes her tears

"YOU MORON!" Natsu and Gray cringed at that and look at angry Erza wearing nothing but her towel, Natsu was now sweating bullets

"E-Erza….." Natsu muttered, while Gray snickered

"Oh no…" Mira said

"As always…" Happy said

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN THIS LAST 2 YEARS! WE'RE ALL WORRIED ABOUT YOU" Erza yelled as she summon her magical sword in her right hand and proceed to strike Natsu, not caring if she's wearing just a towel

"W-W-Wait, Erza-" Natsu said but it was useless because Erza proceed to slash him in blinding speed while Natsu kept dodging and dodging her attacks while trying to talk things out

"I can explain"

"SHUT UP!"

"I have a reason to leave so-"

"YOU MADE US WORRIED YOU KNOW!" Erza then seeing an opening proceed to increase her pace, making Natsu struggle

"_Damn, she became faster and stronger after these 2 years_" he thought

Meanwhile at the other members, the two mages appear like a blur and can't even follow their movements

"W-Wow"

"Natsu can keep up with Erza's speed"

"W-What happend"

Then Natsu was forced to caught the sword in a butterfly style, Erza then increase her strength, intending to plant the sword into his face

"I will explain, c-could you put your weapon down first" Natsu said, sweating and trying to keep the sword from slicing his dear face

"Hmph" then Erza's sword disappear in a light, Natsu sigh in relief while catching his breath, Damn it Erza didn't know how to hold back

"So…Why did you disappear for 2 years, did something happend to you" she asked

"Yeah, that's because-" Natsu was about to tell them when the ground shook, surprising everyone, and trying to maintain their balance

"What the"

"An earthquake" Natsu asked

"It's from the outside" Erza said, Natsu and the members rush outside only to find a terrifying sight, a walking structure was heading straight to them, with four legs and a building on it

"N-No way"

"Phantom Lord's guild was….walking"

"Damn it" Erza cursed, not only they got four of their members and one of it was the master, they're still want to destroy them completely

"Bastards….." Gray said

"…" Natsu look at the walking guild approaching them but it stopped and suddenly, the front of the building opened to reveal cannon, much to the horror of everyone, it immediately charge magic power and fire it towards them

"Damn!" Erza yelled as she ran in front on all of them, shocking the members

"Erza"

"No! don't"

Erza's towel disappeared in a light but it was immediately replaced by a sky blue armor with adamant shield on her hands

"Adamantine Armor!" she yelled

"N-No way, is she intends to block that blast" Alzack asked

"Even with that's armor superior defense, it won't be enough" Bisca said

Erza ignored them as she brace herself for the impact and just was about to hit her shield, a massive wooden hand caught the blast instead of her shield, shocking all of them

"What the hell" Erza asked as she watches as the blast was being absorbed through the palm

"Wood Release: Wood Golem!" they all heard Natsu yelled, then beneath the hand and from the water, a giant humanoid golem appear in front of them along with a wooden dragon wrapped on it, Natsu jumped on the nose of the golem

"What the hell was that"

"Natsu can use wood magic" one of them asked, shocked

"I hope this trick will do" Natsu said as the Dragon's mouth opened and it started to glow, like he's charging energy but in truth, Natsu is trying to returned the blast that his golem absorbed back to the enemy

"GO!"

Natsu yelled as the wooden dragon fire the blast in high speed, going towards the cannon and it hit but since the cannon itself was reinforced with magic immunity, the cannon was unharmed

"At least I managed to send it back" he said, all of his guild mates were shocked

"W-Wow"

"Since when Natsu learn wood magic, and it was incredible at how he divert that blast back"

"Natsu…." Erza said as her adamantine armor disappeared in a light and was replaced by her heart kreuz armor, she look at him and wonder if it is the same Natsu 2 years ago

"I-Incredible" Lucy said, Gray was shocked, Natsu manage to learn a new magic after these 2 years of his absence and from the looks of it, it was quite powerful, Natsu then jumped on the dragon head and then he turned to his comrades

"Happy, I'm leaving you in charge of this golem, everyone stay here in case something happens, I'll destroy the cannon from inside" Natsu said then the wood dragon's serpentine body lengthens as it slides through the air, carrying Natsu and going towards the enemy's building

"Aye sir"

"Everyone you heard Natsu right, we will stay her to protect our guild" Erza said as everyone nodded, she doesn't know why but it seems that she can trust Natsu's words completely, so she decided to follow him, he's their only hope for now since master was in critical condition

_Phantom Lord Guild:_

"That Salamander, I didn't expect him to returned" Jose Porla, one of the ten wizard saints grit his teeth in frustration, his arrival must give hope to those fairy bastards, he intends to humiliate the rest of them by removing their strongest mages, and that includes Erza Scarlet and with that Salamander gone, his thinks that his plans will work perfectly but with this turn of events, it was now all for nothing

"Sir, Salamander was heading inside and intends to destroy the cannon within" one of the crew reports

"Send Totomaru in the cannon's lacrima" Jose ordered

"Right away, sir"

_Cannon's internal part:_

"So it was being charged by magic power with four elements" Natsu said, observing the giant lacrima and other four ones with color red, blue, brown and white, representing fire, water, earth and wind respectively

"So all I need is to destroy this gigantic lacrima and the cannon was neutralized" Natsu said as he walk towards it but he immediately sense a presence

"That's it If you can…." a new voice said, Natsu looked up to see Totomaru sitting on the giant lacrima

"Who are you" Natsu asked

"I'm Totomaru, one of the Element Four" he said, Natsu was somewhat not interested

"Element Four is it, a group of four S-class mages with four elements each" Natsu said in a bored tone

"So you've heard of us, we must became quite famous" Totomaru said

"Too bad you fame will end here" Natsu said, igniting his fist with gold flames, the ignition of Natsu's flame almost sent Totomaru off balance

"_What is that Gold flame….._" he thought since this is the first time seeing a gold color, but he composed himself as he focus on his enemy

"I see, you're a fire mage, too bad I can control any type of flames" Totomaru said as he swipe his hand in order to control Natsu's flaming fist but to his surprise, Natsu quick burn off the flame

"What!"

"I'm already aware of your flame manipulation and I can say that's is a rare ability, however as long as I'm not using any fire based attacks, that ability is useless" Natsu said

"But you won't be able to use any of your fire magic against me" Totomaru countered, thinking that this battle was on his favor

"That's it if I am only using fire" Natsu said, surprising him

"What did you say!"

Then without warning, Natsu jumped very high, giving him a complete view of the gigantic lacrima, he then inhale large amount of air and look at the lacrima

"_Water Release: Water Severing Wave_"

Natsu spit out water on his mouth in form of a thin laser, Totomaru was in complete shock

"You can use water magic too!"

Natsu turn his head to the right causing the attack to move, slicing the gigantic lacrima in half and destroying it at the same time, after that Natsu landed on his feet as he look at now terrified and shock Totomaru, he sigh

"No choice then…." Natsu then ignite his fist and dash forward, Totomaru was caught off guard with Natsu's blinding speed

"_Fire Dragon's Iron Fist_"

Natsu punch Totomaru with great force that sent him on the wall, creating cracks on it and knocking him out at the same time, Natsu then look at him then at the exit

"I guess I'll head further to this haunted house" Natsu then immediately went to a passage and the moment Natsu was out of the room, the destroyed lacrima explode, destroying the cannon as well

_Outside:_

"Natsu did it" Happy cheered as all of the Fairy Tail members watched as the cannon was falling apart

"Amazing"

"With this, we're out of danger" Alzack said

_Command Center:_

"Impossible!" Jose shouted in complete shock as his Jupiter cannon was destroyed easily, his anger was rising while unconsciously releasing a bit of his magic power but it's more than enough to make the crew almost faint at the pressure of their master's magic

"S-Sir, what should we do, salamander's making his way here"

"Send the other three as well as Gajeel, intercept him" he said

"Yes sir, but what about the other members on the outside"

"I'll take care of them" Jose said

_Back at outside:_

"We can't be so sure so don't let your guard down yet, Natsu is doing all he can to end this" Erza said and at that point, several shades coming out of the Phantom Lord's guild and going towards them

"W-what are those things"

"Jose's magic, shades" Erza answered

"That's creepy" Macao said

"**_Tremble before my creations, you fairy bastards_**" They suddenly heard Jose's voice all over

"What!"

"**_These shades will be more than enough to destroy you and don't worry about your dear salamander inside; we'll send him back to you, if you don't mind a corpse that is HAHAHAHA!_**" Jose said while laughing manically, shocking every members of Fairy Tail

"That bastard….."

"Damn it!"

"Don't be fooled, Natsu can handle himself but just to be sure, we'll sent another two in their base" Erza said, then Gray and Elfman volunteered, much to the shock of Mirajane

"But Elfman, you can't go inside" she said

"Nee-chan, Natsu finally returned and doing his best out there, so as a man I have to help him" Ellfman said

"But-"

"I'll be fine" Elfman insist looking at her sister's eyes with firm resolve, seeing that, Mirajane sigh

"O-Ok then, be careful" was then only thing she san say, since she can't stop him any longer

"I will"

Then suddenly, a wooden dragon lay in front of them, surprising everyone

"T-This is Natsu's…" Erza said then Happy flew down to them

"Hop on it Gray, Elfman, it will take you to the enemy's base" Happy said, earning gasp to the two

"Really"

"That's great"

Then without further hesitation, the two jump on the dragon's head and then, it suddenly float and hovered on the air and slide, taking the two to the said place, Gray and Elfman was trying to balance themselves, it was pretty fast

"I can't believe Natsu learn a new power, he's changed" Elfman said

"Heh, I bet he's still the same idiot from 2 years ago" Gray countered, not liking the fact that Natsu was improving and he's being left behind

_Back at Natsu:_

"This place is bigger than I expected" Natsu said while making his way then he sensed three presence on his front but sensed a hidden one

"This as far as you go…." Juvia said, together with Aria and Sol blocking his way, Natsu stops and observe the three

"You must be the other three members of the element four, right" he said

"Non! So you knew us"

"To bad he's going to disappear with my air magic, SO SAD!" Aria said while crying, making Natsu sweat dropped

"Let's go" then the three proceed to attack Natsu with their respective magic

"Water Nebula!" Juvia unleash a stream of water on her hands

"Airspace: Zero!" Aria then cast a dome out of wind around the four of them in order to inflict damage to the salmon haired boy

"Earth Doll!" Sol said, releasing a giant golem made of rock, in attempt to punch him

Natsu didn't even move in his spot as Juvia and Sol's magic hit him while Aria's airspace dome send violent crescent shaped razor winds towards Natsu, an explosion occurred on Natsu's spot

"No one ever survive that combo, TOO SAD!" Aria said while crying again as the three awaits the results of their assault

"!"

But suddenly, three wood branches appeared below Juvia, Sol and Aria catching them off guard, the branch wraps itself tightly on the three S-class mages

"What the hell it this"

"Wood branches"

"Shit, we can't move"

Then the three suddenly feel that their magic was leaving their bodies, they tried to destroy them but the more the magic the exert, the more the branch absorbs it

"It's useless, those branches will suppress and drain your powers, so don't do anything reckless such as releasing magic" Juvia, Sol and Aria heard Natsu's voice, the dust around him cleared to see a medium sized wooden generic dragon, it's long body was circled around Natsu, it seems that dragon shielded him from their attack, shocking the three

"Impossible….how did you…"

"You don't need to kno-" Natsu stop talking as he sense that the hidden presence was approaching him fast

"Iron Dragon's sword!"

"!"

Natsu look behind to see Gajeel, his right arm was transformed into a chainsword and intend to slice him into half, but Natsu's dragon react by catching the sword using it's mouth, successfully stopping the attack however Gajeel's other arm transformed into the same sword and proceed to swing it, Natsu was forced to move out of the way as Gajeel's sword slice the wooden dragon, destroying it

"Gajeel Redfox…."

"Salamander…."

**A.N: Natsu begins his assault on the Phantom Lord, seizing the Element Four and on the process of confronting their Dragon Slayer, Gajeel, Next time, the conclusion  
**


	6. Conclusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and any of it's characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima**

Chapter 6: Conclusion

"Gajeel Redfox"

"Salamander"

Both mages stare at each other; Natsu on the other hand wasn't even bothered at the strength of the Phantom Lord's dragon slayer but he needs to finish this as quickly as possible

"Gihihihi…"

"!"

Gajeel dash forward, transforming his arm into an iron club and intended to punch the pink haired boy with it

"Take this! Iron Dragon's Club"

The club lengthens and moving towards Natsu but the latter simply raises his hand and catch the club with ease, Gajeel gasped but it didn't stop him to execute his next attack

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

His cheeks puff and then he spit out a stream of iron dust towards him, Natsu's cheeks puff as well

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

He then spit out a high pressurized stream of golden fire, intercepting Gajeel's and shocking him at the same time

"What! A gold fire…."

Then to his surprise even more, Natsu's roar plow through his roar effortlessly, cancelling his attack and an explosion occurred on his spot

"…."

Natsu awaits for him to appear and as he expected, Gajeel was standing but with a sudden change, a menacing grin on his face while his entire body's was now covered with iron scales and it seems that he's munching a metal scraps that appeared cause by the collision of the two attacks but even so, Natsu was not even bothered at that

"Gihihihi, making me fight serious is something I didn't expect, you're stronger than I thought Salamander but even so, these iron scales of mine won't be burn by your flames"

"I'd like to try that theory of yours"

Natsu then ignite his fist, and tried to punch Gajeel but the latter quickly avoid by jumping to the ceiling

"_He's now faster after those strange iron scales appear on his body_" Natsu thought as he saw Gajeel transformed both of his arms onto spear this time

"Iron Dragon's Spear: Demon spikes!"

Gajeel thrust his spear and several green colored energy in form of spear appear and approaching Natsu, it was almost impossible to dodge for an ordinary mage but not for him

"…"

Natsu ignite himself with his gold fire and jump to dodge but it was following him (AN: Kind of like Laxus surrounding himself with lightning to fly and move quickly), as he expected then he stop dodging and face it

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

A stream of high pressurized gold fire burn all of the energy spikes but to his surprise, Gajeel was nowhere to be found

"Got you!"

"!"

Natsu turn around to see him behind, his right arm was transformed into chain sword and ready to slice him, Natsu then clasped his hand into snake seal

"Wood Release: Wood-"

"Ice Make: Cold Excalibur!"

"Take Over: Beast Soul!"

Natsu didn't get to finish as the Excalibur made of ice and a beast arm landed on Gajeel, forcing the iron dragon slayer to use his chain sword that was meant for Natsu to block the incoming attacks, giving the fire dragon slayer chance to create some distance away from him

"Gray, Elfman!"

"Need Help, flamebrain" Gray mocked him as he and Elfman went to Natsu's side, Gajeel then face the three

_Outside:_

Jose's shades began their assault on the other Fairy Tail members, Erza was now on her flight armor, slicing and destroying several shades while flying, the others were using their respective magic to fight back as well, Alzack and Bisca with guns magic, Macao with his purple fire magic, Wakaba with his smoke magic, Cana with her card Magic, Happy with Natsu's wooden Golem and Dragon that he left to him and so on, as the fight was going on, Reedus, Mirajane, Loke and Lucy was inside the guild, Lucy was crying while Mirajane was comforting him, Loke and Reedus was on the watch in case of some surprise assaults

"Lucy, please stop crying, no one's blaming you for all of this" Mira said, she heard the story from Gray when he rescue her on the guild castle owned by the Phantom Lord Master, the reason that they pick a fight to Fairy Tail was because Lucy Heartfilla was the daughter of Jude Heartfilla, one of the richest man in Fiore request the assistance of the Phantom Lord to get her back since she ran away from home

"But…..but…Because of me….Levy-chan, Jet, Droy and…even the master was…" Lucy can't continue as she sobs, feeling guilty on what's happening right now, Mira sigh as she hugs her

"Lucy…you're one of our us now, and it's our duty to protect our comrades, right" Mira said, Lucy didn't say anything as she continue sobbing

"And besides, Natsu returned now so we stood a chance against them" Mira added, Lucy then turn to her

"Natsu…" Lucy repeated

"Yeah, he's the real Salamander" Mira said, shocking Lucy

"Really!"

"That's right"

"I see…." Lucy said, as she remember the man on the Haregon port who introduce himself as Salamander to her and even tried to abduct her but he was now on jail thanks to Erza

"Come to think of it….Is Natsu that strong, I mean you speak highly of him sometimes, is he as strong as Erza, Gray and Master" Lucy added, Mira close her eyes as she smile

"Well as far as I know, in terms of magic power, he isn't as strong as them but Natsu's power isn't relying on just that, because he has this…" Mira said as she put her hand on her chest, confusing Lucy

"What do you mean"

"You'll find out soon enough"

_Back at the Natsu and the others:_

"3 against 1 huh, it puts me into disadvantage but oh well, I'll just destroy the three of you" Gajeel said as he Inhale large amount of air

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

Gray was the first to respond, and a his magic circle appear in front of him, then multiple lances appeared on the circle and going towards Gajeel with blinding speed

"Ice Make: Lance!"

Then one of Gray's ice lance collide with Gajeel's roar, it was held up for few seconds until the ice lance was destroyed but the other lances proceed to attack Gajeel, forcing the Dragon Slayer to cancel his roar in order to dodge, Gray's lances create dents and cracks on the floor and to the wall, Natsu was amazed at that

"Gray…" Natsu said, he knew Gray was improving but he never expected that he became so powerful on his years of absence but despite that fact, he isn't bother anymore even if Gray became stronger than him, well having able to defeat Acnologia was a best accomplishment to him and he plans to keep it to himself

"As expected from an S-class mage…." Elfman commented, Natsu gasped as he turn to him

"S-Class mage…" Natsu said

"Oh, you still didn't know right, Gray became an S-class mage while you were gone" Elfman said

"Really!" Natsu said

"Yeah"

"I see, then in that case I'll leave Gajeel to the two of you, I'm sure you're fine" Natsu said, Elfman gasped

"T-Then where are you going?"

"I'm going to defeat Jose" Natsu declared

"That's impossible Natsu, Jose is one of the Ten Wizard Saints, you won't stand a chance" Elfman said, clearly shock at what Natsu said

"I'll be fine besides, S-Class mage or Ten Wizard Saints, they're just stupid titles in order to show superiority among others, Jose hurt our friends and he must pay the price" Natsu said as he turn his back to them and leave but Gajeel was on his back, apparently, he find and opening in order to slip on Gray's continuous assault and to Elfman as well

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING SALAMANDER?!" He yelled as he transformed his arm onto spears

"….."

Natsu stop on his tracks then he immediately turn around and grip the spear, holding Gajeel suspended into air much to the shock of the three, then Natsu clench his other fist and his gold flames erupt

"_Dragon Slayer Secret Art:_ _Exploding Dragon's Fist_"

Natsu then pull the spear then he punch Gajeel on his gut, the shockwave from the attack easily destroys a part of the Phantom Lord guild but that assault's not over there, Gajeel was thrown and then from Natsu's flaming fist came countless of flaming fist, striking Gajeel's being and it easily destroy his iron scales that was covering his body, Elfman and Gray can't believe what they're seeing

"U-unbelievable"

Then after the attack was executed, Gajeel fell on the ground unconscious, battered and bruised all over, his iron scales was shattered completely from the assault then Natsu retract his fist and turn to the two

"I'll leaving those three to you, I'm going" Natsu said, referring to the other Element Four members that was currently unconscious and binded with Natsu's wood branches

"Y-Yeah" Elfman said, well he didn't know what to say to a man who just easily beat not one but all of the S-class mages of Phantom Lord on which it took Erza and Gray to go on par with at least one last time and having hard time on the other four

On the other hand, Gray grit his teeth a bit, he just witness something that hurt his pride as a S-class mage, Natsu effortlessly defeat Gajeel and the Element Four and yet it looks like he's not even trying

_Outside:_

"That explosion…" Erza said, having seen the left side of the building explode

"It's Natsu " Happy said from the golem

"Maybe something happen over there" Wakaba said

"Anyway, focus on the enemy in front I'm sure the three of them we're fine" Erza command as all of them turn back to the shades

_Back at Natsu:_

After what it seems an eternity of walking and exploring the huge structure, he finally reaches a giant door, Natsu was sure that Jose was there and waiting, feeling his evil and dark magic behind this door

Natsu clench his hand then ignite it with his flames as he punch it, destroying the door into million pieces then he walk forward Natsu look around for he can only see nothing but darkness

"I would never expect that you were able to defeat my strongest mages and have guts coming all the way here, I commend you salamander" Natsu heard Jose's voice echoed into the dark room

"Show yourself or I will force you…." Natsu warned, he didn't come here to fool around

"Very well then…" then he heard footsteps to reveal Jose Porla in his wizard saint outfit

"Shall we begin" Jose said then his eyes became black and his dark aura intensifies outlining his being, making some pebbles rose at the pressure of his magic

Natsu did the same as well, outlining his being with a golden aura and both of their magic was rising, making everyone even in the outside felt it and shaking the entire walking guild

"Dead Wave!"

"Wood Release: Wood Dragon!"

_Outside:_

*BOOM*

The whole walking guild explode, surprising every mages outside and the shockwave from the explosion stir the waters around it, creating giant waves

"Wha-"

"T-That's…"

Then from the dust came two figures, one is Jose who's using his dark magic to levitate (AN: Like Makarov, I guess) and one is a long wooden dragon with trunk nose and Natsu was on it's head, floating as well

"Look!"

"J-Jose and Natsu….amazing"

"H-He's actually fighting a wizard saint"

"Natsu!" Erza called from below, Happy look at the two

"N-Natsu's wooden dragon can fly too….I didn't know that" he said

Meanwhile on Gray and Elfman, they manage to get away from the guild after it explode, together with the unconscious S-Class mages, and look above to see the Phantom master and Natsu

Jose raises his hand and unleash his magic in form of jellyfish tentacles, going towards Natsu with an intent to kill, not wanting to be hit by that Natsu clasped his hands then he thrust his left arm and it transform into multiple wood branches with fists each

"_Wood Release: Summit Enlightment_"

The collision of the two attacks create another explosion and cloud of dust then not wasting any time Natsu yelled his next move

"_Fire Dragon's Roar_"

But this time, instead of coming from his mouth, it came from the wood dragon's mouth, releasing a highly compressed beam of golden flame, cancelling and dispersing the cloud of dust, allowing all of the spectators to see it

"Dead Wave!"

Jose countered, releasing a purple beam and intercepting the roar, it was held until Natsu's attack shatters Jose's, hitting him at the same time, it cause damage but not enough to defeat him, Jose then emerge from the dust, using his teleport like reflexes he attempt to get close to Natsu, appearing behind him

"!"

Natsu react quickly as he dodges Jose's dark pulse, destroying Natsu's Wooden Dragon at the attack, leaving Natsu in the air, cursing at the mistake Natsu clasped his hands into snake seal

"You're finished" Jose said as he unleashes his dead wave towards him, Natsu's eyes widen as the attack hit, causing great worry on his guild mates

"Natsu!" Erza yelled, thinking that it hit him hard

"Damn it"

Then from the cloud of dust, they saw something was falling and they were now terrified to see a unconscious Natsu was falling in the sea, Jose smile wickedly while everyone was on verge of tears, seeing their comrade was defeated

"DAMN!" Erza requip onto his black wing armor in order to catch Natsu, well she was about to when suddenly, the wooden golem that with them shatters, leaving only the dragon as it flew high towards the dust, Happy gasped as he flew after the golem shatters

"W-What happened,"

"Natsu's golem was destroyed"

"_The golem disintegrates….I see so he dispelled it_" Happy thought as he watch the wood dragon was flying straight to the dust

Jose was now gathering energy on his point finger and it was aim at the falling Natsu, he was about to fire when another wood dragon appear and from his point of view, the dragon was attempting to catch him but he won't let that happened, he release his dark beam and it hit Natsu's left chest

"NATSU!" Erza yelled, seeing that horrific sight

"No…"

"!"

"That's not Natsu…..he's fine" Happy assured

"W-What are you saying Happy, I see it with my eyes, Natsu was killed how could you be so calm" Erza explained

"If that's the real one" Happy said

"What!"

_Jose:_

"Hmmmm"

Jose look as the dragon change direction and it enter the cloud of dust, he wonders what's that wood dragon doing but he was caught off guard when a beam of golden light emerge and it hit Jose directly

"WHAT!"

It was more powerful than before and it cause a major damage to the wizard saint, Jose curse at that, what's happening now then the dust subside to reveal Natsu was on the dragon's head, shocking him

"H-How are you still there!" Jose exclaimed, Natsu just merely sighed at his reaction

"What do you expect, me being killed like that easily, you have to break a sweat to do that" Natsu said casually

"T-Then what's….." Jose looked down to see the 'Natsu' he killed became brown in color

"Yeah, that's my…."

_Happy:_

"Wood Clone….." Erza said, hearing Happy's explanation, the exceed nodded

"Yeah, one of his wood abilities allows Natsu to create a clone of himself to fool opponents or in any other means" he said

"I can't believe it, he even fool us too" Warren said

"T-Then the real one was…" Erza look up to see Natsu and the wood dragon, she sighs in relief

"He's over there"

_Natsu:_

"You bastard! How dare you fool me, I will kill you" Jose said with a venom in his voice and his magic intensifies, his dark aura spread all over his body and it was now affecting the weather, cracking thunders along, Natsu was quite impressed at the display of power, he now realized that wizard saint isn't really just for a show

"I'm going to finish you off now" Natsu declared as he clasped his hands into snake seal, then from his back came hundreds of wooden fist, then Natsu clenched his own fists and his gold flame erupts, the same as with the wooden fists

"I'd like to see you try" Jose said as he accumulates his magic into both of his hands

"_Dragon Slayer Secret Art:_"

"SINK INTO DARKNESS YOU FAIRY BASTARD!"

Natsu's flames became brighter and brighter almost blinding the spectators, forcing all of them to shield their eyes but they still trying to see what's happening, at that point Mira and the others came out of the guild, and they were force to close their eyes as well and the light from Natsu's flames incinerate Jose's shades too

"W-What's happening" Lucy asked

"I-I don't know"

"T-This warmth….It's Natsu" Mira said as she too shielded her eyes

"N-Natsu"

"_Summit Enlightment: Exploding Golden Fist_"

"DIE!"

Then Natsu clasped his hands into prayer and the hundred wooden fist ignited with his gold flames extends and rush towards Jose in full force, the wizard saint respond by releasing his accumulated magic, firing it into a purple beam, it's similar to his Dead Wave but ten times more powerful, gold and purple energy collided into each other resulting into a massive shockwave that blew away everyone

"KYAA!"

"What the hell is this!" Gray asked no one, struggling to keep his posture

"MY GUILD WAS THE STRONGEST OF EVERYTHING! WE WILL NEVER BOW DOWN AT YOU" Jose yelled while in collision but Natsu didn't respond to that

"…"

Then after few moment of the collision, Natsu's attack was slowly pushing Jose, much to the shock of the fellow wizard saint

"W-WHAT!"

"The guild's strength is not just the strength of individual, it is the strength of the bonds of each and every member of it, and your pathetic reason of power isn't acceptable HAAAAA!" Natsu yelled as he added more force, completely shattering Jose's attack and hitting him all over his body

"AHHHHHHH!"

Jose screamed as he feels each of the fist that was hitting him was shattering his body until he flew away with a twinkle in the sky, after that Natsu dispelled his attack, shattering the hundred wooden fists as his guild mates has a mixture of awe, horror and amazement

"W-Wow…."

"D-Did my eyes deceive me…."

"H-H-H-H-He Just defeat Jose….."

"N-Natsu…..you just defeat a wizard saint" Erza said, still trying to believe what she just witness

After that, Natsu's wooden dragon landed in front of them, Natsu step out of it and dispelled the dragon, and he was greeted by his guild mates, Natsu let out his grin

"With this, it's now over right" he said

"Y-Yeah" Erza was the first to speak

Then, Master Makarov arrived only to find then destroyed building in the middle of waters and his guild members and finally, the one that he really wants to hit on the head for leaving without telling, Natsu

"T-This is…." Makarov said, everyone look at him

"M-MASTER!"

"You're fine"

Then every member rust to their master, asking him if he's hurt or something, the master wave his hands saying that he's now alright, then he face Natsu

"Hey gramps, it's been two yea-"

"BAM!"

Natsu didn't get to finish as Makarov's enlarged fist hit him

"YOU BRAT, WHERE THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN THIS 2 YEARS!" He yelled as he retract his hands and return to normal, Natsu slowly get up and scratch his head, well he could have dodge that but didn't since he deserves that

"W-Well, sorry for leaving and hey I'm back now right so it doesn't matter" Natsu answered as he dust himself, Makarov sighed as he approach the pink haired boy and pat his shoulder

"Well you're back now, I guess that's good but setting that aside, where's the enemy" Makarov asked, Natsu grin at that

"I already kick their ass, so don't worry about it" Natsu said

"WHAT!" Makarov yelled in shock but that means he already defeat Jose

"Y-Yeah, Natsu defeat them, including Jose, it's still hard to believe but we were there to see" Erza answered for him

"I can't believe it"

"It's now over now by the way, why did they attack us in the first place" Natsu asked, everyone sweat dropped, Natsu fight them without learning the reason they attack

"I-I'm sorry"

Natsu and everyone turn to Lucy, who was now crying, Mira was there to comfort her

"Y-You're…."

"I-It's because of me, everyone was injured, it's my fault that everything happened now" she continued while crying, Erza, Mira and the others tried to reasoned to her that it's not true but it didn't work, then Natsu approach her

"Lucy, is it" Natsu asked, the woman nodded

"Y-Yes"

"Why did you join Fairy Tail" he asked, Lucy gasped at that as she think of a reason

"B-Because….I really want to join….and…."

"I see"

"Eh!"

"So you joined because you want to, that's more than enough, here in fairy tail every members joined because they all want to, and the moment you join this guild, you are now one of us so it's the duty of each member to protect each other so don't go blaming yourself, they targeted you so we will defend" Natsu said, Makarov, Erza, and Mira smile at what Natsu said, even tough he disappeared, he still didn't forget being a Fairy Tail Member, Lucy smile too and realized what Mirajane meant earlier

"Y-Yeah, thank you"

"Well now that's over, let's eat I'm starving after all of that fighting" Natsu said aloud as they all laugh, the same old Natsu still remains

**A.N: I watch the 4th trailer of Naruto Storm Revolution game console and i can say, Hashirama's wooden dragon can fly too, watch carefully and you will see it, so don't go asking how in the world Natsu's dragon can fly, i'm basing on the anime as well as in the game too, anyway next time, tower of heaven  
**


End file.
